1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch for use in high-voltage electrical distribution circuits, and more particularly, it pertains to a closed container in which the switch is completely submerged in insulating oil or dielectric fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A puffer-type circuit breaker is one in which an arc-extinguishing gas is compressed in conjunction with a breaking operation to extinguish an arc generated between contactors. Patents disclosing puffer-type circuit breakers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,839,613 and 4,139,751. Because of their inherent nature most circuit breakers of the puffer type are inherently devoid of means for facilitating closing of the circuits on system fault currents.